Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. An individual with this power is known as a Telepath. This power is considered a rare power, possessed by only a few magical beings, though most have only been shown to possess limited forms of telepathy, but a few true telepaths have been portrayed in the series. Usage *Read the thoughts of others as well as project ideas and information. *Track people with the mind. *Sense demonic presence. Christy could sense demons *Sense when others try to invade your power.Enola was able to sense Zachary trying to replicate her power Overview Methods This power can be channeled through the hands or eyes, the latter being the most common way to use the power. With the exception of warlocks and a few demons, most demonic beings tend to channel their power through their hands: for example; Litvack, Raynor and Cole Turner. Witches and Angelic beings tend to channel their power through their eyes: for example; Zachary and Elders. Unlike other witches, Christy Jenkins initially had to rub her temples until she was psychically connected to someone. Later, she was able to read and project thoughts with little effort and concentration, and other times her power would automatically active if she sensed a powerful vibe from someone, especially if they are demons. Communication Telepaths can communicate in a number of different ways. They can hear thoughts and project their own. They can also project thoughts while reading the other person's mind at the same time. Some telepaths will also be able to sense danger, as this power will automatically activate, warning them so they are able to protect themselves. This is referred to as a 'hit', and allowed them to distinguish good from evil. As their telepathic range expand, some telepaths will be able to communicate and maintain contact with beings between dimensions: for example; Christy Jenkins and The Triad were able to maintain contact with each other across dimensions. Some users may get headaches when they use their power, they would sometimes rub their temples to soothe the pain associated with reading multiple thoughts at once. The Charmed Ones started to develop telepathy with each other during the events of The Crone taking their senses. It can be presumed that they could hears the thoughts of other around them if they focused on it, because Phoebe was the sister to lose her hearing and when confronting the Kazi demon she was seen communicating with him as if her hearing was prefectly fine, even when his head was turned. Years Later, Phoebe once again used this bond to communicate with her sisters, who were in two different dimensions, at the same time. However, on this occasion she also used an altered version of Dominus Trinus spell to help make the connection. This also caused Phoebe to experience mental fatigue the longer she maintained the connection. It was later revealed that in the future the sisters will possess the ability to communicate with each other telepathically without the need of a spell. Branches of Telepathy Telepathic Channeling and Replication A branch of Telepathy which houses two abilities the holder can use to manipulate the powers of others. One, Channeling, enables the holder to enter other people's minds and channel their spells while they are being casted, as spell casting is a basic power, and reap the benefits of the magic. The other, Replication, enables one to temporarily replicate the abilities of other beings and reproduce and use them at will by tapping into their minds. All the powers accessed with telepathy by Zachary and Christy other are listed below: ;Channeling * A Power of Three Spell: The combinded might of The Charmed Ones. ;Replicated *'Conjuration :' The ability to materialize imaginary objects and beings at will. *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness elsewhere. *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that objects and people appear completely motionless (and thus appear to be frozen). ** It is important to note that Zachary showcased immunity to the powers he replicates from others, as seen when he replicated Piper's Molecular Immobilization power and became immune to it's effects. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change from one physical form into another - most commonly that of a human. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. Telepathic Pain Inducement To induce excruciatingly mental pain into the mind of another merely by concentrating on them.The Spider Demon could use telepathy in such a way as to cause her target mental pain, making them crumple to the floor. The Spider Demon used this aspect of her power in 2004 to torture Chris Halliwell from a distance, after he disobeyed her commands. Telepathic Mind Manipulation Some users can implant thoughts or ideas into the minds of their victims, causing the target to act on the thought as they would if it had been completely their own. Rex Buckland used this power to manipulate Andy, Prue and Phoebe. Raynor also used this aspect of his telepathy to make Cole Turner kill a witch named Janna. List of beings who use(d) Telepathy ;Angelic Beings *Elders *Whitelighters ;Upper-level Demons *Raynor *Litvack *The Triad *Cole Turner ;Upper-level Witches and Warlock *Zachary *Christy Jenkins *Rex Buckland *The Charmed Ones Notes *Telepathy has never been demonstrated in its totality by one user. *Telepaths have the ability to replicate more than one power at a time. *Telepathy and Empathy share a Power Manipulation aspect. *While many magical beings possess this power, most of them only possess a limited and weaker form, such as Whitelighter and Elders. *Prue and Piper Halliwell were able to use this power through the "To Hear Secret Thoughts" spell. *While Christy is noted as the most powerful telepath, she never displayed the ability to duplicate other people's powers, which is considered the most powerful aspect of this power. Her powerful status is most likely due to her being the key to the ultimate power as well as her vast telepathic range. *The Charmed Ones have used this ability to communicate with each other on three different occasions. On the third occasion, Paige implied that in the future they will be able to communicate like that naturally. See Also *Dream Leaping Notes and References Category:Powers